tmnt2012seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Alien Agenda
"The Alien Agenda" is the 15th episode of the Season 1 of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. It premiered on February 8th, 2013. "Trust her if you dare" Official Description Leo and Raph fight over whether or not they should trust Karai. The Turtles get their first look at high school when April's school project draws attention from the Kraang. Karai learns about the existence of the Kraang and tries to tell Shredder, but he is uninterested until he thinks their technology can work to his benefit. Plot Synopsis The episode starts off with Karai and her garrison of Foot soldiers leaping from rooftop to rooftop while trying to locate the Turtles. She warns the Foot that the Turtles have been spotted in the area that they're in. Karai then happens to hear the Turtles fighting the Kraang in an alley way down below. At first, Karai believes that these are ordinary robots, but she then sees an actual Kraang emerge from it's suit, which makes Karai believe that the town is more interesting than she thought. At that moment, Leo looks up and sees Karai staring down at him. He then flashily defeats all of the Kraang that remain, thinking that he can impress her, hinting that he still might have a bit of a crush on her. Raph notices this and mentions the problem to Leo without actually bringing up Karai's name, leaving Mikey and Donnie to wonder what the two are talking about. At the Foot Headquarters (Shredder's lair), Baxter Stockman is laying the final touches on the apparatus for Xever that can allow him to breathe, walk, and fight on land. However, as Xever gets the pleasure of standing up, the device that controls Xever's legs, which were replicated from a Mouser's legs, doesn't function properly and this causes Dogpound to start laughing endlessly. Just then, however, it is revealed that the Shredder has been witnessing Baxter's 'affront' and the villain threatens Stockman with the loss of his legs if he fails to improve the suit. Shredder then starts to tell Baxter that he will have one last chance, but Karai arrives and interrupts her father. She tells him that she just witnessed the Turtles fighting freaky aliens in android bodies, but Shredder comments that he has been sending her out for one reason only: To figure out where Splinter has hidden himself. Karai replies that Xever and Bradford were turned into hideous thugs and begins to wonder why the Shredder has overlooked the possibility of investigating. Shredder tells his adoptive daughter that they have nothing to lose and that his vendetta is the only thing they need to focus on. He tells her they will have to get back at Splinter for everything that he did to "them". Karai then puts on her mouthplate and heads out again. Back at the lair, Raph confronts Leo about him defeating the rest of the Kraang as a means of 'impressing' Karai. Leo counters that, by doing what he did, he demonstrated that they are formidable fighters. However, Raph easily detects Leo's fibs and tells him that Karai just wanted to study their moves so that she can use them later on. He then tries to convince Leo that she cannot and should not be trusted, but Leo refuses to believe this. Their minor quarrel then escalates into a small fight, but, fortunately, Splinter arrives and puts an end to their duel. He then asks what is going on. Leo and Raph both lie and say that it's nothing to worry about and Raph angrily storms out, but not before hitting Leo in the shoulder. In the living room, April tells both Mikey and Donnie about a school project that her class was assigned. It involves sending a sample of her (DNA) saliva to a place known as the World Wide Genome Project, who will send her back a report that tells her about some of her ancestors. The next night, Leo decides to head out and wait for Karai on a rooftop, hoping to speak with her. As expected, she arrives and asks Leonardo about the presence of the Kraang, but Leo refuses to tell her anything about them and simply advises her to keep away from them. They then proceed to fight, with Leo still trying to convince Karai that she is a good person and tells her that he could help her if she is looking for a way out of the Foot Clan. However, she responds by laughing at him and mockingly saying that he is 'stupid, but adorable'. Leonardo is distracted by this statement of her's, stopping and going, "Really? You - You think I'm-" before cutting off as she charges towards him. Karai then jumps onto a different rooftop and Leo chases after her. Finally, having had enough of her games, tells her that, if she decides to hurt his brothers even once, he will track her down and attack with no mercy. She acknowledges this and leaps out of sight. At April's school during the following day, April enters, only to find a woman named Mrs. Campbell standing at the top of a nearby staircase. She tells April to come with her to a room where she may receive her results. However, April quickly realizes that the woman is talking in a strange manner and tries to escape, but Ms. Campbell grabs her and pulls her back, slamming April against a cabinet. April starts to run away from her and manages to distract her briefly by throwing a copy of the mascot's head onto her, but finds out that this 'woman' is actually a robot after 'her' eyes light up red. When April takes cover in a locker, she is able to text the Turtles with a request for help. The Turtles rapidly arrive at the school, which happens to be vacant at the moment. Everything in the school pleases Mikey!! They all start to face off with Mrs. Campbell, who has the ability to fire rockets out of her 'elbows'. After Donnie and Leo cut off her robotic face and after Mikey electrocutes her by spraying water on her, they find out that she was a Kraang droid - this time with no Kraang brain inside of it. They all begin to think that the Kraang could have easily hacked into the Worldwide Genome Project's network. That night, they locate the building and break into it, unaware that Karai has chosen to stalk them once again. While inside, they finally realize that the Kraang are the ones who have been running the World Wide Genome Project and have been gathering DNA from every plant and animal species on Earth for unknown purposes (possibly to create a gigantic, terrifying DNA mutant). Just then, Raph spots Karai, grabs her, and starts to fight her for the heck of it. Leo tries to break them up, but, in the process, he he stumbles backward and accidentally presses a button that summons a gigantic squadron of Kraang. They fight them and, after Leo notices that Karai is slaying several of the robots, he tries to convince Raph that Karai is working alongside them, but Raph bluntly ignores this. When the Turtles are eventually trapped in a corner, Karai selfishly decides to press down on a button that combines all of the DNA samples, despite Leo and one of the Kraang's warnings. This creates a hideous abberation Mutant that Mikey decides to dub "Justin". Leo is hurt to finally realize that Karai is more egocentric than he expected. Karai simply scolds Leo for his mistakes and picks up a dismantled android body near her feet. She then leaves the Turtles to deal with the monster by themselves. Leonardo angrily battles the Mutant after his brothers and the Kraang have been beaten. He uses his Katana blades to channel Justin's energy beams into nearby computer consoles, which sets the monster ablaze and it explodes, causing the entire building to collapse in seconds. After the Turtles have left the building for the firemen to deal with, Donnie tells Leo that he will have alot of explaining to do... At the lair, Leo finally admits to his brothers, April and Splinter that he had feelings for Karai and sincerely apologizes for letting those emotions interfere. Splinter tells him that he is not the only one to let his feelings for a young woman get in his way, but advises him to not get involved with her anymore. Leo thanks him for his understanding and not being very mad, but Splinter strikes his son's foot with his staff, which indicates that he is quite mad. Before Leo heads off to bed, Raph approaches him and Leo views this as his opportunity to say sorry for not listening to him, and Raph accepts it. He tells him that he understands why he was attracted to her in an 'evil sort of way', but he now thinks that Leo has really gotten past it. However, Leo then looks down with a sad expression, wondering what Karai is doing right now. Back at the Shredder's lair, things are getting out of hand, as Stockman still has trouble getting Xever's legs to respond. Karai walks in with the stolen Kraang exo-suit, delivering it to Stockman. The Shredder continues in his rant and exclaims that he doesn't care about this 'robot fiction', but Karai then shows her master the Technology that the Kraang are using to manipulate their own bodies. Stockman takes an immediate interest in this, commenting that this is the the exact type of interface that he's been trying to create for weeks, by himself. The Shredder then realizes that Karai has done very well and asks her to go after the Kraang and find out everything she can about them, as this could help the Foot Clan end their war with the Turtles. The episode comes to an end with Shredder putting his hands on Karai's shoulders and her smirking with malice. Splinter's Wisdom "Deception is one of the ninja's most powerful weapons...and it seems as if Karai is a master." Character Debuts *Ms. Campbell *Justin Trivia *This is the first appearance of Ms. Campbell. *Ms. Campbell is the first female robot/Kraang droid to be introduced in the series. *This is the first time April's school is shown. *It's implied to the viewers that Karai may be Splinter's biological daughter. *This is the first time that Xever's suit is shown and implies he will fight in future episodes. *This is the first episode that Xever and Bradford are in, but have a minor role. *This is one of the few episodes that includes the Turtles being out of the sewers during the day. *The Foot Clan is now taking an interest in the Kraang. *Leo shows that he likes Karai and has a crush on her. *Raphael (though not at all attracted to her), somewhat admits that Karai is "Hot, in an evil kind of way." *This is the thrid episode that focuses on Leo. Gallery Campy.jpg Roosevelt High School6.png Tumblr mhtdzq2qYT1rl5fngo5 1280.png Tumblr mhth3fotue1rl5fngo5 1280.png 640px-Secretly your hot by tmntiluvpizza-d6h3nza.jpg Who said I wasn't mad?.jpg Later suckers.jpg|That's messed up right? It totally worked.jpg|It totally worked Concerned Raph.jpg WHOOP WHOOP.jpg Why the wall?.jpg|Why the wall? Shredder is proud of his "Daughter".jpg Errors *Xever is listed as Fishface in the end credits but he does not receive that nickname until the next episode, The Pulverizer. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:The Show Category:Episodes that aired in 2013